


Hello, Good Morning

by kaikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are small small side characters who show up at the end, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, there's a lot happening here in very little space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikim/pseuds/kaikim
Summary: Jongin wakes Sehun up in the morning.





	Hello, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2014; I'm just now reposting it from my lj account because no one goes there anymore and I'm minorly concerned about my journal getting purged. It's been slightly updated to make consent clearer but is otherwise the same. This happened because [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/5f01ad69ae31686ce7b3ee507236dde1/tumblr_nb36zoKQIh1s2qb5to1_500.gif) happened

“Se… Hun! Sehun; oh! Se- Hun- ah!”

The sound of metal straining spread through the room, barely audible through Jongin’s sobbing cries for more. Sehun grunted as he swung his hips up to nail the boy riding him again. Light slowly filtered into the room as the sun rose in the sky, dawn just barely breaking. Sehun knew he’d been pretty clear the night before when he’d whispered in Jongin’s ear in the club that he wouldn’t mind if Jongin tried to dominate him, maybe wake him up with a blowjob. Jongin had asked if he could use some of the toys Sehun had bout him on the taller male, and while the idea had turned Sehun on he didn’t expect his much more submissive boyfriend would actually attempt it anytime soon. And yet, he had woken up around 4 a.m. to find his boxers hanging from one ankle, each wrist tied to one of the wooden bed posts and his cockhead buried in the back of his naked boyfriend’s throat. It’d been a very pleasant wake up call, and had only gotten better when Jongin had realized Sehun was awake.

╔╗  
_“Good morning, Hunnie.” Jongin grinned as he spoke, his normally deep voice rougher from abuse._

_“Shit, Jongin. Are you gonna come untie me?”_

_A cheesy grin filled Jongin’s face, rounding his flushed cheeks, “Nope!”_

_“Are you gonna finish me off so we can go eat breakfast?”_

_“I promise to get you off. And I do have something for you to eat…”_

_Sehun sat up in interest, watching Jongin crawl forward to straddle his stomach only to be pushed back down into the pillows. Jongin climbed higher and higher till he was straddling Sehun’s face, giving him a clear view of a smooth black ribbon tied into a bow. Sehun felt his breath pick up and he growled low in his chest; the strings hung just over Sehun’s mouth a little out of reach._

_“Jongin, babe, is that…?”_

_Jongin whispered a quiet yes as he started winding his hips in circles. The dangling ribbons of the fattest plug he owned swirled in Sehun’s face; it had been the first toy Sehun had ever gifted Jongin and it had taken so long for him to work up to holding it in, even for a few minutes, that every time he wore it Sehun went a little light headed. The mental image of Jongin waking up early to finger himself loose enough to take it; of Jongin biting down on his fist to stay quiet as he eased it in; of Jongin reaching around to tie the pretty little bow and holding the plug in, all for him, had Sehun straining to lift his head up enough to grab the ribbons in his teeth. He yanked down as hard as he could and felt Jongin still immediately at the pull against his rim._

_His sank down with a groan, legs sliding apart and giving Sehun more room to move. Sehun worked at the ribbon until the base of the plug slid out, and then grabbed at the narrowed waist with his teeth. Jongin couldn’t help but shiver when Sehun’s lips brushed across his cheeks before pulling the plug fully out._

_“Hunnie,” he whined “you said you were hungry. If you’re hungry then eat it; Sehun, please.”_

_Sehun spit the plug to the side with a grin. Jongin’s attempts to dominate had come to an end fairly quickly but the fact that he was still trying had Sehun turned on beyond belief._

_“My pretty boy wants me to eat his ass? Is that what you want?”_

_“Sehun, I swear you’re the most infuriating. Get on with it!”_

_“Alright, alright scoot down then. Sit on my face, Jongin.”_

_Jongin was barely situated before Sehun’s tongue speared into his ass, working at the soft flesh of his walls and zinging electricity up his spine. Jongin rutted down into Sehun’s face, moans spiking every time Sehun scraped his teeth across his skin or sucked at his rim. He pushed down once and held there, hyperaware of Sehun’s nose against his balls and Sehun’s tongue deeper than it’d been in a while. Jongin rested his forehead against the headboard and stared down. His cock was rock hard and an angry red. The color looked pretty next to the clean white of the cock ring he’d slid down to the base; he’d known that without it he’d come too early. He never lasted long when he was with Sehun. Or when he was looking at Sehun. Or thinking about Sehun. It wasn’t his fault he was always drooling over Sehun; Sehun’s really hot. Sehun’s tongue twisted unexpectedly and Jongin watched his cock twitch before spilling more precum. He watched in a daze as the clear liquid oozed down into the pillow just above Sehun’s hair and then giggled. His cock was drooling over Sehun too._

_“What are you laughing about up there? It’s rude to laugh when I’m eating you like the world’s sweetest peach.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry,” Jongin scootched his way backward to sit on Sehun’s crotch and wriggled until he could feel Sehun’s dick slip up his crack, “but I’ll make it up to you if you like.” He held Sehun’s gaze and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously; they held a straight face long as long as they could before breaking into laughter. Jongin gripped Sehun’s waist and leaned forward to tuck his face into the crook of Sehun’s shoulder and catch his breath._

_“Jongin, baby?”_

_“Yeah, Hunnie?”_

_“Either untie me so I can fuck you or sit on it yourself.”_

_Jongin sat up and smacked Sehun’s chest with a grin, “Bossy.”_

_“You know you like it when I tell you what to do.”_

_He couldn’t deny the comment so he chose to ignore it- and ignore Sehun’s confident smirk. Jongin opened the lube on the nightstand table and squirted a healthy amount on his hand before reaching behind him to grip Sehun’s dick. It was heavy in his hand, thick and long, and he felt his heart race in excitement as he lined it up with his entrance before sinking down on the length. He hiccupped and whined as Sehun bottomed out, eyes clenched to steady himself. Normally when he rode Sehun, Sehun would rub at his hips and his back while he adjusted but with his hands tied up he couldn’t caress Jongin like he normally would._

_Sehun groaned. No matter how many times he and Jongin slept together he never got used to the feelings Jongin gave him. Beyond how well they matched and how much he truly loved the smaller boy, the curves of Jongin’s ass and hips and the strong lines of his body stole Sehun’s breath every time he saw him, and he swore the passage in Jongin’s ass curved to his dick and sucked him in like it was his home. Sehun let Jongin decide when to start rocking. He watched in awe as Jongin lifted up slowly and dropped back down, the warm drag spreading up his veins like fire. The pink-orange light of the sunrise shone through the slats of the blinds, casting Jongin in warm light. Slowly, Jongin picked up speed until he was bouncing, thrusts short and hard, and threw his head back._

_Unable to hold back anymore, Sehun wrapped the ties on his wrists around so he could grab them firmly, planted his feet and snapped his hips up. A strangled cry popped out of Jongin’s mouth like Sehun had fucked it out of him._

_“Fucking- shit. Jongin, you feel so good, I swear.”_

_Jongin was too far gone to even respond. Whining, he fell forward and tangled his hands in Sehun’s hair and yanked with every thrust. “That’s right, hold onto me babe.”_

╚╝  
“Sehun! Sehun, please, I can’t- I- I-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, love,” Sehun buried himself to the hilt and stopped rocking, hips grinding in slow circles. “Take the ring off, babe.”

Jongin pulled his hands out of Sehun’s hair and fumbled at the cock ring around his base. He could hardly see through the unshed tears in his eyes and it was hard to focus with the blunt head of Sehun’s cock right up against his prostate. 

“Sehun,” he whined, “pull out.”

Jongin’s breathing calmed enough for him to work the ring off, the feeling of Sehun slipping out inch by inch only minorly distracting him from his task. He heaved a sigh of a relief once it was off, only to choke again; the moment he set the ring aside Sehun slammed up into him. A silent scream tore its way out of Jongin’s throat and his abs flexed as euphoria raced through his veins and lights exploded behind his closed eyes. Sehun continued to piston into him quickly as Jongin clenched down, the haze of his orgasm fogging his brain. He didn’t know when Sehun finally came, only noticing when he floated back down into his head enough to feel Sehun’s cum running down the inside of his thighs. He scrunched his nose up in distaste and stuck his tongue out when Sehun laughed at him.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I’m only laughing because you’re cute. Untie me so I can clean you up.”

Jongin only shook his head and slumped forward to reach Sehun’s restraints.

“You know, it may be easier for you to untie me if you moved forward.”

“Shut up, my thighs are sore and my calf muscles are jelly. Just. Be. Patient,” Jongin grunted between each word as he pulled at his slip knots. “Aha!” 

With a last shout of triumph he pulled both knots loose and collapsed onto Sehun’s chest. Arms finally free, Sehun took the opportunity to hug Jongin close. They rested like that for a few minutes before Sehun kissed Jongin’s forehead and slipped to the side.

“Thank you for the fantastic wake up call. I’m gonna grab a cloth to clean you up and then we need to get dressed and go.”

Jongin rolled over to look at the clock as Sehun walked into their private bathroom.

“Ugh, it’s so late.”

He buried his face in the pillows and groaned. Even as he griped he couldn’t really feel upset. He could never feel anything but a pleasant buzz after Sehun fucked him. Just thinking of it again Jongin felt his face break into a smile and he giggled and kicked his feet giddily. He suddenly felt a warm cloth slide across his ass and his legs.

“What are you smiling about, giggly baby?”

Jongin rolled over to look up at Sehun before he answered, “You’ve got a great dick. And you do good work with it.”

Sehun’s face scrunched up as he laughed, mouth hanging open like his jaw’d unhinged. Sehun’s laughter was one of Jongin’s favorite sounds in the world. He basked in it, his eyes sweeping over the shine of his lips, the crows’ feet by his eye smile, the tangled wreckage of his hair-

“Aw, shit, Sehun, your hair. It’s a mess; I’m so sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry; it’s totally fine.”

“You’re gonna be late trying to fix it, and it’s gonna take you forever, and it’s all my fault,” Jongin pouted.

Sehun twisted towards the bathroom to look at the mirror through the cracked door. 

“I don’t know, Nini. I think it looks kinda good.”

“Sehun, what are you talking about,” Jongin laughed “it looks like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.”

Sehun stared down his reflection and posed.

“It looks like I’ve been thoroughly fucked because I have been, and thoroughly fucked looks good on me.” Sehun turned to stare at his boyfriend sprawled across the bed, hair mussed and cheeks still flushed. “Thoroughly fucked looks pretty good on you too.”

He barely moved fast enough to dodge the pillow Jongin flung at his face.

╔╗  
“Sehun, like the hair!”

“Thanks, Chanyeol!” Sehun pointed finger guns up at the taller man only to have them knocked out of the air by Jongin. The smaller man dropped a tip in the jar and grabbed their pastries before stalking away from the cash register. Sehun grinned as he picked up their drinks and followed his boyfriend.

“Are you embarrassed, Nini? No one even knows what you did. Yet.”

“Sehun, please.” Jongin sat down at their usual table in the corner.

“What? I told you it looked good; babe you’re a fantastic stylist and I vote you do my hair every morning.” Sehun slid into the seat across from him.

“Please, just eat your muffin and drink your coffee so we can get to class. We’re so late already; we should’ve got this to go.”

“Jongin, relax.”

They ate in silence for a few seconds. Sehun focused on his food and pretended not to notice Jongin eyeing his hair and smirking. The atmosphere relaxed around them when a booming voice startled them both.

“Heeey, Sehun, looking good! New hair, I dig.”

“Right on, Baekhyun!”

“So how’d you get that style?”

Jongin only groaned and thunked his forehead down on the table.


End file.
